


Easter Memories

by svetlanacat4



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Easter Eggs<br/>The prompt was a fascinating one: memories trigged by scent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Memories

He stretched, sighed, and peeped around, hoping that something would happen, that someone would turn up. No. The hill was deserted, except for two lost Uncle agents, stuck in this lost area, thanks to some doubtful information. His partner was soundly asleep, and Napoleon Solo was bored, bored beyond limits, watching vainly. Sighing again, he lay down on his stomach. At least, the ground was covered with a comfortable moss, with tuft of grass, clumps of heather. It was smoothing, relaxing.

E _verything, around him, froze. He stiffened, looked around, and crawled on all fours, as silently as he could. He had seen them, for one second. A twinkling in the morning light, barely perceptible, but it was real.The moss sank under his hands, exhaling an amazing scent, peppery and sweet, fresh. Green. It smelled green, Napoleon Solo thought. Would he be blind, some day, this scent would be green. A strong, bracing, happy scent... They were close, he knew it, he could feel them, and couldn't help smiling. The early bird catches the worm... Too bad for the sleeper. Sheltered under a bush, he craned forward. Here they were, settled into the moss. It was a triumph for him. Something special, something unique. The scent, the victory were intoxicating. Three. They were three, sparkling, blue, yellow, red. Three promises. “Mummy! Napoleon cheated! He didn't wait for me! He'll get all the eggs!” “Napoleon! Napoleon, where are you? Come back immediately!” The boy sighed, staring at the eggs. Okay, he wouldn't pick them up, and probably, he would let his brother find them, later. But the victory was his. A victory of his own._

 

Illya Kuryakin chukled. His friend was sleeping on the moss, with a delightful boyish smile. He knelt down, next to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. “Nice dream, my friend? No, don't worry. It was a wrong track. Napoleon?” Napoleon Solo sat down, bringing some moss to his nose. Then he smiled again. “Did I tell you about Easter Eggs hunt, Illya?”


End file.
